


Just a Trim

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Levi has social anxiety, M/M, barber shop au, erwin is trying to look young, isn't a big thing though, it will come up later, levi is a barber, past Levi/Farlan, their fingers brush and they blush that's basically their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request (from http://identitypollution.tumblr.com/) for an eruri barber shop au, feauturing Levi as a talanted barber who gives Erwin an edgy haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in so long...please be gentle  
> anyways if you like this, check out my tumblr @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/

Levi sweeps up the last of the scattered hairs on the floor, ushering them into the dustpan and then into the garbage. Next, he organizes his station and puts his scissors in the disinfectant water.  He takes a final look around the room and is satisfied with its cleanliness. Even though his barber shop is small, Levi takes pride in its sanitary standards, and after every appointment he makes sure everything is spick and span. Once he knows everything is in order, Levi heads to the front desk. Looking at the large book on its surface, he notices that he has one more appointment for the day.

_Erwin Smith-5:30_

Levi glances up at the clock. 5:15. Well, if that guy is coming so soon he’d have no time to get something to eat. Great. He’d just have to wait until after the appointment. Just as a scowl began to cross Levi’s face, a small paper bag was placed beside him.

“I noticed you had a later appointment, so I thought I’d pick you up a sandwich too,” Petra explains with a small smile.

“Oh, thank you,” Levi replies to his employee. He takes the bag with gratitude and quickly starts to eat.

********

Levi is tidying the garbage from his hurried dinner when he hears the little bell on the door jingle. He tosses the trash in its proper place then turns so he can see who just entered his barber shop. The man, who he’s assuming is Erwin Smith, is tall (too tall for his liking; he has to crane his neck up just to see all of him), blonde, and has an impressive tan for the late fall. His blue eyes, similar to the sky this time of year, instantly lock with Levi’s, and in three strides he’s in front of the smaller man.

“Hello”, he says, greeting Levi with a smile, “I’m here for my 5:30 appointment”.

“Um…yeah, if you can sit over there we can get started,” Levi says. As he sits Erwin down he tries not to think about how perfect and straight those teeth are (and tries not to make it too obvious he’s checking him out using the mirror).

“So, do you just want a trim, or…”

“Actually, I have a picture of what I’d like you to do,” Erwin interjects. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled magazine picture. It’s a photo of a male model with big clunky glasses and an obnoxiously pink bowtie. This isn’t what Levi’s staring at, though. His eyes are stuck on the top of the model’s head, where his hair is shaved on the left side while the rest of his hair falls to his right in an over-gelled mop. 

“ _This_ is what you want?” Levi tries not to sound too judgemental when he asks.

“Yes, it is,” Erwin says, “I’ve been told my hair is too rigid, so I thought I’d try something younger.” He seems happy to explain.

 _A bit younger? How old_ is _this man? Did he just look through a magazine and rip out the first hipster he could find?_

Erwin observes Levi’s face after he gives him the picture. It rapidly changes from initial shock, to brief disdain and annoyance, to finally becoming a blank mask hiding whatever else he could be thinking.

“Is there something wrong with it?” he asks.

Levi starts a little at the question, and his eyes meet with Erwin’s.

“What? The picture? No, the picture’s fine. It’s just that if I give you this hair cut you’re going to look like an old man trying to act like some young hipster.”

Erwin stills after that, frozen in a half-turned position. Levi begins to think he’s gone too far (it wouldn’t be the first time) when Erwin laughs and turns back around so he can look at Levi in the mirror.

“Alright,” he chuckles, “then what do you think I should do with my hair?”

Levi pauses to think, his gaze lingering on Erwin’s face while he contemplates.

“Well, since you have more of a square face, it should look OK if I give you an undercut like you want. But there’s no way I’m going to give you that weird-ass hipster shit. I’ll leave some hair on the top and front; that should be ‘edgy’ or whatever enough for you, right?”

“Of course! I’ll let you do what you want…” Erwin looks up at Levi, searching for a name.

“Levi,” the barber answers, and decides not to point out the fact that he’s been wearing a name tag this entire time.

“…yes, Levi,” Erwin finishes, “I’ll let you do what you want. I entrust my hair to you!”

Levi is a bit surprised by Erwin’s decision. Usually people are very protective of their hair (even though it always grows back). It doesn’t really matter, though, because Erwin’s going to have to pay him no matter what. With that thought in mind, Levi takes out the black plastic poncho to cover Erwin with. As he drapes it over the blonde man, his fingers accidently brush his neck and he catches a whiff of Erwin’s cologne. He smells a bit like cedar wood and thyme, a warm, comforting scent.  Levi allows himself to be distracted by this smell for a moment, fiddling with the razor as an excuse. Once he gets the razor attached to the cartridge he makes his mind focus on his job, not the handsome man he’s doing it for.

********

As a general rule, Levi does not chat with his customers while he cuts their hair. He’s never been good at small talk and it’s a lot easier to do his job when he’s not worrying about saying the wrong thing or how he could continue the conversation. Most customers are OK with this and simply read the newspaper or chat with Petra if she’s there. Most customers acknowledge his lack of social skills and kindly don’t press him into talking. Most customers are not Erwin Smith.

Erwin Smith insists on keeping a conversation alive between Levi and him. He begins the customary remarks on the weather while Levi’s fingers softly brush through his hair to prepare it for shaving. It’s a nice feeling, Erwin thinks, and is a bit disappointed when Levi’s skimming fingers are replaced by the tingling of a razor. Despite the buzzing sound of the razor Erwin keeps talking. Levi thinks it’s a bit strange that Erwin continues to blab while he doesn’t respond, but Levi does nothing to stop him. He really doesn’t want Erwin to get mad at him, and besides, Erwin’s voice is pleasant to listen to. It’s a low smooth baritone that goes up and down in a pleasing rhythm, so Levi doesn’t really mind Erwin’s social advances.

After a while Levi begins answering Erwin, even if his replies are small snippets in comparison to Erwin’s long sentences. Levi learns that Erwin moved to this city nearly a month ago from New York to work for a new law firm. He learns about how Erwin travelled through Europe with his parents when he was younger as well, and how he later backpacked across the country with friends. He also learns that Erwin’s life was (and still is) much, much more exciting than Levi’s ever will be. Levi decides not to tell Erwin about his boring childhood growing up in the barber shop and eventually owning it. He continues cutting in silence, but Erwin doesn’t mind.

It takes Levi about 45 minutes after that to finish Erwin’s haircut. He’s nervous about Erwin’s reaction to this improvised cut when he holds up the mirror to show the back of the man’s new hair. All anxiety melts away, though, when Erwin breaks into a wide smile and turns to look at Levi directly.

“It looks great! Thank you, Levi.”

“It looks a lot better than what you wanted to get. I’m…glad you like it,” Levi adds with a mutter.

“It’s a good thing I let you do what you wanted. You’re very talented for thinking this up on the spot,” Erwin adds as he takes off his cover and gets out of the chair. Levi turns around quickly to hide his increasing blush, pretending to re-organize his station. He seems to forget he’s facing a mirror, but Erwin decides not to comment on the blooming pink on Levi’s face that he can see in the reflection (even though it is quite cute).

“Thank you,” Levi mumbles, and then heads to the front desk while avoiding looking at Erwin. He presses the correct buttons to open the cash register, slim fingers stabbing them down. Erwin fishes through his pocket for his wallet, and then crumpled magazine picture flutters out. Before Levi can interact Erwin scoops up the paper and throws it in the trash.

“I don’t really need that anymore,” he says with a laugh, and Levi replies with a nod and a small amused hum. Erwin gets the right amount of cash to pay Levi, and when he hands it to him their fingers brush. They still their hands a bit too long to be considered normal, Erwin’s fingers hovering just above Levi’s palm. Levi pulls away to put the cash in the register, his face blank, except for the way he bites the corner of his bottom lip. Erwin stays at the desk not wanting to leave just yet, but he can’t think of something to say.

“Um… Levi?” Could I… have your number?”

“What?” Levi suddenly looks up at Erwin, his eyes slightly widened in surprise and his mouth open like he’s going to say more.

“You know, you’re business card,” Erwin quickly explains, “for when I need my next haircut.” Levi’s expression falters, but too subtly for Erwin to notice.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He grabs a business card from the corner of the desk then hands it to Erwin. He holds it with his thumb and forefinger near the edge, and this time their fingers don’t come close.

“Thank you,” Erwin says, “I hope to see you soon, Levi.” He smiles down at the small man while he puts on his coat to exit. His only answer is a sharp nod from Levi, who is too preoccupied with staring at every other thing in the room except for Erwin. The small bell jingles, signifying Erwin’s departure.

Even though he left a while ago, Erwin Smith refuses to leave Levi’s thoughts. Images of deep blue eyes, white teeth, and perfectly shaped cheekbones fill his mind while a smooth baritone voice sounds in his ears. Levi thinks of the way Erwin made him blush like some dumb teenage girl and he reaches up to feel his cheeks. They’re still warm.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets nervous around handsome men like Erwin. For the (very patient) identitypollution- http://identitypollution.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i finally wrote some more (sorry for my bad writing it's a hot mess...)  
> let's not talk about how bad this is ok

It's been two weeks since Erwin Smith came to Levi's barber shop. Two weeks since he convinced Erwin to trust him with his skills. And two weeks hoping Erwin would come back. It's stupid, Levi thinks, to want to see that man again. Levi probably hadn't crossed Erwin's mind the moment he walked out of the door. Erwin probably treated Levi the same way he did with everyone else, stranger or not. Socializing and making people feel comfortable around him was probably natural for Erwin. That chemistry he had with Levi, the feeling that Erwin might actually be interested in him was just a result of Levi being lonely and desperate. It's been _years_ since Levi had an actual relationship, so he desperately wanted Erwin to be interested and had took their simple interaction as something more than what it really was. No, there was no way Erwin could be interested in someone like him. Levi was a plain and boring man, not exciting in the least. He was nowhere near being the kind of guy Erwin would be into, fun and outgoing.

But still, Levi couldn't help but hope that maybe, just  _maybe_ Erwin would come back to see him. It got to the point where Levi would check the appointment list several times a day just to see it the words  _Erwin Smith_ magically appeared. He made sure to pick up the phone first just in case it was Erwin calling to schedule an appointment. He also kept an eye on the door, thinking Erwin might appear for no reason at all.

So of course Levi's sick in bed the day Erwin calls to book an appointment. 

Levi comes back the next day-expecting a boring schedule of giving old men in suits just a trim-when Eld tells him.

"That guy, Erwin Smith, booked an appointment for today. I made sure to give it to you," he says with a mischievous smile, because  _of course_ he's noticed Levi's 'obsession' for Erwin after working for him for three years. Levi pretends to act not surprised, but he can tell Eld sees right through him when he replies.

"E-Erwin? You mean that weird hipster from a couple weeks back? Alright then. Thanks for telling me."

Levi can't recall the last time he was actually excited for a hair appointment.

* * *

It's 10 minutes before Erwin's appointment when Levi starts to get nervous. He can feel the anxiety squeeze his chest and constrict his throat. Levi sits down, trying to calm himself while he presses his shaking hands into his lap.  _I'm making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be,_ he thinks, and it's been a while since he has felt so nervous. Levi clears his throat, his mouth dry, and is about to tell Eld he's still too sick to take the appointment when the bell on the door merrily jingles. 

It's Erwin stupidly-perfect Smith who walks in, wearing a navy peacoat that fits him too well and holding an umbrella and a briefcase, hands clad in leather gloves. And of course his hair looks immaculate, even with the rain, the golden locks as styled as Levi made them they day of his cut. He smiles with a 'hello' and Levi feels his cheeks immediately heat up. He pretends to not have seen Erwin and hurries to the break room, face still red.

Eld takes over right away, steering Erwin to Levi's station and when Erwin sits down Eld tells him that the barber will be with him in a moment. Eld then goes to the break room where Levi still hides, getting himself under control.

"Levi? Are you alright?" Eld asks, trying to conceal his amusement over his flustered boss.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm still not feeling that great," Levi replies. He adds a sniffle for dramatic effect.

"Petra or me can take the appointment for you, if you want. Then you can could head home and get some rest."

"I'm fine, Eld," Levi snaps, "I have a cold, not the plague." Eld nods and finally leaves him alone, a smile barely hidden behind his hand.

Levi sets his jaw and curls his hands into fists. His heart beats in a nervous anticipation, the feeling filling his chest.

 _This isn't a big deal,_ he tells himself,  _it's never going to happen anyways. Get over Erwin Smith._

Levi goes to his station where Erwin is patiently waiting, and from the angle Levi can see how well the haircut suits him. He quickly wipes his clammy hands on his jeans before he reaches Erwin.

"Hey! Um, I'm sorry for making you wait. I was, uh, just coming back from my break..." Levi can hear the slight waver in his voice and hates himself for being so obvious.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't waiting long," Erwin assures. 

"Alright then, let's get started. What do you want done today? Is there something you don't like about how I cut it last time?"

"No, that's not it, my haircut is fine, thanks to you," Erwin answers, seemingly oblivious to Levi's growing blush. "The thing is...well, it's a bit embarrassing, but...it's my, um, eyebrows."

Levi frowns, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"My business partner, Nile, said that my eyebrows are 'out of control'. He told me no one will take us seriously if they're this, well, big."

"You want me to pluck your eyebrows?" Levi asks in slight disbelief.

Erwin nods, adding, "I couldn't find any local salons for this, and you did such a great job with my hair last time that I thought you could, y'know, pluck them." They both frown and blush, expressions mirroring. 

"I can do that for you, if you really want me to. I haven't been asked to in a while, I don't even know if I have tweezers anymore," Levi laughs, trying to lighten the mood (he doesn't want Erwin to feel embarrassed), but it comes out forced, shaky and awkward. Levi tries not to think about how stupid he just sounded while he digs through his drawer. Levi produces a pair of tweezers and suddenly realizes that if he's going to tame Erwin's eyebrows he's going to have to be face to face with the man. The very thought makes Levi's heart leap into his throat and his face heats up even more. Levi hates how easily he's affected by something so trivial as he begins to work. 

Levi plucks silently, mouth in a thin line. He tries to limit his breathing, afraid of puffing air onto Erwin's face. He focuses his gaze onto the eyebrows, big enough to fill his vision, but when he's this close it's impossible not to notice how handsome Erwin really is. His tan skin is unmarked (Levi notices the small wrinkles around the corners of his eyes, and decides that he's probably in his late thirties. Not too bad, he thinks), which make the blue of his eyes stand out more. They're deep and the colour of the sky or the ocean, framed by thick blond eyelashes, which look like tiny golden straws in the light. To top it all off Erwin's cheekbones are high and sculpted, his nose proud, and his jaw square and strong.

In short Erwin's one of the most gorgeous men Levi's ever seen, and he's currently close enough to count the pores on his face and breathe in his cologne without even trying. Levi's heart beats so loudly in his chest that Erwin can probably hear it.

* * *

 Eventually Levi finishes, Erwin's eyebrows now in a tame and orderly state. The two men move to the front counter so Erwin can pay him, and while he's being thanked all Levi can think about is how ridiculous it is to have _this_ big of a crush on a man he's met only twice.

"See you later," Erwin says like a promise, but Levi doesn't really believe it.

Afterwards he cleans the shop with the help of Eld and Petra, who surprisingly make no comments on Levi's strange behaviour, or Erwin. Once the shop is closed Levi heads to his small townhouse apartment downtown-he renovated the top floor of the barber shop where he and his family lived years ago for expansion. It's dark by the time he's home. Puddles from the recent rain are littered with red leaves and they reflect the few stars that shine through the air pollution. Levi unlocks the door and enters his dark quiet home, and makes himself a cup of chamomile tea like he does everynight. With steaming mug in hand Levi curls up on his vintage armchair, and his small black cat, Nina, immediately takes up his lap, demanding attention. Levi pets her absentmindedly, thoughts focused on the day's events. He sighs and leans back, resting his head on the side of the chair.  

 _Wouldn't it be nice,_ he thinks,  _if Erwin was actually interested in me..._

He immediately tries to banish that thought from his head, knowing it was obvious Erwin had no inclination to ask him out or even be friends. Erwin was just another client and should stay that way; Levi would only see Erwin rarely if he actually intended to become a regular client. It was times like these that he wished Farlan hadn't left to finish his schooling. They had ended any sort of romantic relationship a while ago but had stayed close friends, and Farlan was always rational and clear-headed, never hesitating to give Levi advice. Isabel had left, too, after her grandmother had gotten sick and her parents missed her at home. If she was here now she'd probably distract Levi with a dumb story of her own, like how she once told off a rude customer at the coffee shop she used to work at, or how the boy who worked at the cashier kept trying to flirt with her. They were good friends, and Levi missed their presence.  He's lonely (though he'd never openly admit it) and that was why he had fallen for Erwin so hard so quickly. 

 _How pathetic of me,_ Levi angrily thinks, and quickly finishes his tea. He tensley gets ready for bed, and when he lays down he traps Nina in his arms, who protests with a soft mewl. She's a lazy cat and gives up soon, and easily sleeps in Levi's hug. The warmth and softness of Nina's fur in combination of the chamomile tea is usually relaxing, but Levi finds it hard to fall asleep. For a second time all Levi can think of is Erwin, and how nice the man was to him.

 _Give it up, it's never going to happen,_ Levi tries telling himself again, still feigning off sleep.  _You're not going to see him for a while, and then you'll be over this stupid crush._

Levi falls asleep that night determined to not think about Erwin Smith again.

* * *

 If anyone knew how much planning went into this, Erwin would become the butt of everyone's joke-especially Nile's. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask the first time, and the second time was even worse. He had booked an appointment for no real reason and made the entire eyebrow thing up (though they did look quite good after being plucked) just so he could see him again. Erwin think it's a desperate move, but he purposely left his umbrella in the barber shop so he would have an excuse to visit the next day.

He's never been afraid to ask someone out on a date before, but something about Levi made him hesitate. Maybe it was the way Levi held himself, his facial expression never betraying what he was truly feeling. Or maybe it was Levi's skills and how confident he was in telling Erwin what hairstyle worked for him. Erwin was interested in Levi the moment he saw him, and it seemed like the smaller man felt the same way. But still, Erwin couldn't be sure, and had lost his nerve twice now. He hid behind his smile and small-talk while figuring out how he could ask Levi for his number. He failed both times, though, and left the shop disappointed. 

 _I'm going to ask Levi out tomorrow, no matter what_ , Erwin thinks, and feels anticipation fill his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry -rolls around-  
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, and critiques are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can check me out @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions, critiques, etc. are always welcome~


End file.
